Fzero: The streets
by Firemaker
Summary: first fanfic. Basically its 7 years after the Gx grand prix and street racing has appeared. This story follows the tale of a teenager who loves racing on the streets. It follows him as he strives to get better.
1. winning time

* * *

Firemaker: well this is my first fanfic. i'll carry on wrtting if i get a certain number of review.

* * *

**F-zero: The Streets **

7 years after the Captain falcon has won the GX grand prix the amount of street racers has shot up. Many people have been thrown in prison for breaking the law by speeding. It appears that a third type grand prix has arrived. A Street racing league has developed. Many people have taken a liking to the idea. It is a cheaper option for getting a thrill out of speed and the best are earning lots of money. Our story lies with an adrenaline junkie of a teenager and his friends.

I am now in deep trouble. My ship, the black barracuda, shields were running at 20 and right next to me was a guy who had already tried to destroy my ship twice. He tried to spin attack me again. I did the action that the real tuners thought useless in races. I braked slowing down from 700 km/h to 630 km/h. He missed me. And then I boosted forward while using my spin attack. I hit him with such force that his car was sent off the road into the air. I watched as he fell. His machine hit the ground and exploded sending debris everywhere. I shuddered but then realised that I should be happy because he was not coming back.

"Nice win Jason." Alex said to me. Alex was a tall blonde who also raced in the street league. His ship was called White Flash. He was a very social person and everyone appeared to know him. If anyone was to hold a party it would be him.

"Don't worry it was a piece of cake. More importantly I hope I can find a better booster for 30000 credits because that is all I have got."

"Hey don't worry as usual Alex will find one as I always do." That was Sam my twin brother, like me he was a tall muscular brunette. He had a ship called Dark lighter. we shared a very close bond. We had no secrets and constantly relied on each other.

"And of course I will tune it just for you as usual." That was James one of my best friends, his ship was called the green cheetah. He was a wizz at mechanics and computers.

"Thanks guys anyway where are your ships?" I asked since I didn't see them.

"We left them at James after all it's good to have a bit of a walk. Anyway lets go check on Sarah. I spoke to her this morning and she sounded better." And so we set off to Sarah's house two brothers and two friends who lived in mute city and made money from illegal street racing.

We walked to sarah's house which was 2 minutes away. When we arrived I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" she asked

"Me." I answered. The door slid open to reveal a slim, long dark red haired and hazel eyed girl who was about 6 feet tall. She walked towards us but before she reached us she got into a fit of coughing.

"I take it you're still ill?" Sam asked

"Not so bad now. Why is it that with all the technological advances in the world we still cannot defeat the flu?" she said. I handed her a get well electronic card from all of us. She read it and ten put it up on her wall for now.

"Anyway, how we placing in the league?"

"Well were not doing to bad but we are still in the amateur league but we are definitely being noticed. Hopefully we should get a sponsor sometime soon." I answered.

"You need any help tuning your ship? Because I got some new programs that allow me to open up your electronic control unit, boost control unit and shield control unit." (A.N I will now refer to this as the E.C.U, B.C.U and the S.C.U) James asked.

"Definitely preferably upgrade the amount of energy my ship can hold even if it means the ship gets hotter." She replied.

"Will do." James answered and walked down to the car park.

"So anyway do you want to come down The F-zero with us?" I asked (A.N the f-zero is a restaurant)

"Why not? After all I have been cooped up in this house for over 3 days with nothing to do." She answered.

"I will give you a ride since James is fixing you car. I suggest you give him the keys so that he can test out your car to make sure it works." Alex told her. We went down to the car park. Sarah chucked the keys to James while he was running his portable laptop next to the ship. He caught them in his hands. Sarah then shouted:

"We're going to The F-zero when you're done come down. You can use my ship if you like." We then got into our ships and left.


	2. dinner and then some

Chapter 2 dinner and a phone call 

We arrived at the f-zero after 10 minutes. It was quite full. We told the waiter to give us a table for five and explained that James was on his way. We sat down. Ordered our drinks and started talking.

"So what are your plans should you win the street championship? Because at the rate we're going we will all get into the top 100 even though you are in the amateur league." Alex asked me.

"Well I will either join the f-zero grand prix or join the underground f-zero grand prix. The f-zero grand prix will probably what I choose first because I don't like the idea of joining the underground f-zero grand prix where it is rumoured that many contestants are killed so that others have a better chance of winning."

"I think I will try and join the Galaxy Dog flight squadron. I have always wanted to be a pilot and the reason why I am in the f-zero street grand prix is so I can practise."

"Well that sounds pretty cool." Just then our food came. I was given my cheeseburger and started eating. As usual I was chopping down my food like there was no tomorrow but when Sarah looked at me with disbelief I slowed down just a bit. Just then James entered.

"What have you done with my ship?" was Sarah's immediate question.

"Well I changed your power timings so that your maximum power is reached after just 6 seconds compared to the ten before." He answered without taking the time to think. He or" He answered without taking the time to think. He ordered himself a pizza and I just carried on eating. After about 10 minutes my phone went off I picked it up.

"Is this the pilot of the black barracuda?" asked a shady voice.

"Yes, why?" I asked

"Good, come down to the Casino Palace oval track tomorrow at 19:00. You have been nominated for this race. There will be three sponsors scouting out for three racers. If you want to get a sponsor I suggest you come down there." Then the phone cut. I looked around everyone on the table was staring. I broke the silence.

"Guys guess what? I just got nominated for a sponsored race." I said

"Nice, when and where is it?" asked Sam

"It's in casino palace. For once I will be racing on an official track. By the way James what do you know about the oval track?"

"Well, it's a fast track involves lots of boosting and boost pads. I suggest tat you jam as much power into you car as possible. It might make your car slower but it won't make a difference will all the boost pads and the fact that after the first lap you should be hit the boost button constantly. I'll fix it up for you first thing but now I think I am going to bed." And with that James left.

"Alex, do you still know anywhere that can get me a good booster for 10000 credits?" I asked. This had been on my mind because I knew that my next race was not going to be easy.

"Wait a second I'll just make some phone calls." he left the table to go outside.

"I think I need to go take a slash be back in a second." Sam said. Now I was on my own with Sarah. I looked at her and realised how beautiful she looked with her red dress but when her eyes locked with mine I looked away afraid that she has the ability to read eyes. Out of all of us she is probably the one who understands peoples emotions the best.

"So what you going to do once you get a sponsor Jason?" she asked.

"Well hopefully I will have enough money after a while to get a new engine or I might go on a quest to find the FX3300 extreme engine. They say that the engine was built 30 years ago but lost somewhere. Apparently the ships that had it had a top speed of 1300 km/h. The engine is now lost to the GX world but I have a feeling that somebody might know where it is."

"Sounds like the engine you are looking for will be much wanted and should you get it people will do almost anything to get off you so think before you tell anyone what engine you have got, if you do find it." I brooded on this piece of information for a minute but Sarah burst out laughing.

"Wow… I … never seen you brood on something for that long." Just then Alex came back.

"You wouldn't believe what I found. Some guy found a titan G4 booster and is selling it for 20,000 credits. It is rated a B on the GX scale and an A in our league. Actually, come to think of it there is only three boosters in the league that our better than it." He said with shining eyes.

"So where can I find this guy." I asked

"Well that's the catch. He says you need to be in Aeropolis in an hour. I suggest you leave now and step on it." He said. Upon hearing this I said a quick goodbye ran to the car park and jumped in my ship. I pressed down on the accelerator.


End file.
